1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates electrical safety outlets and particularly to electrical safety outlets having lockable covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlets are common fixtures in homes today. Despite a number of safety improvements, these outlets remain a danger to small children. FIG. 1 shows a standard modern electrical outlet 100 as prior art. The slot openings 101 in the outlet that connect to the interior wiring are inviting to children who are driven to investigate everything. Every year children are electrocuted when they insert objects into the slots of electrical outlets.
To protect them from such danger, large covers have been invented. These covers fit over the entire outlet and can be locked. While making the outlet safe, they also make the outlet difficult to use. The cover must be unlocked every time the outlet is needed. Moreover, these covers extend out into the room, making furniture placement sometimes difficult.
Another device commonly used today is a small plastic cover 102, shown in FIG. The cover 102 has prongs 103 that engage the slot openings in the outlet. When in place, these covers completely prevent access to the outlet slots; yet, they are easily removable when access to the outlet is needed. Moreover, because they are relatively flat, they do not block furniture placement. Despite these advantages, they have one major drawback. A determined child can pull them out of the outlet because there is nothing holding them in place. As a result, they improve safety only marginally.